


Our movie

by miraculousandstrangerthingsworld



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, i guess, idk how to tag, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld/pseuds/miraculousandstrangerthingsworld
Summary: "The class film a pretend Akuma attack for Nino's new movie, where Markov is "reakumatized" and makes everyone freeze in time so he can spend more time with them since humans are mortals and will eventually die while he won't. Adrien and Marinette become Carapace and Rena Rouge as back up heroes because Ladybug and Chat Noir who are their classmates (Alya and Nino) have been frozen in time with them." by Daphne<3
Kudos: 7





	Our movie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [TheObsessedRavenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessedRavenclaw) for beta reading my fanfiction.
> 
> This is a gift fanfiction for Daphne <3

The whole class was waiting for Nino’s announcement. 

The boy’s hands were shaking and his heartbeat sped up. 

“I have finished editing the movie we all combined our forces for. I hope you and our audience enjoys it. Happy watching”

All the lights went down and the interactive board started playing the film. 

_ ‘Once upon a time, in the city of Paris, there was a villain named Hawkmoth and two heroes whose names were Ladybug and Chat Noir.  _ _ Although Ladybug may deny it, they both love each other very much _ _.’ _

“That’s not true,” Marinette said under her breath low enough so that no one could hear her.  Unbeknown to her, Adrien caught her mutterings. He was confused and slightly hurt. How did Marinette know how Ladybug felt?

_ ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir sometimes liked to bring their friends, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Ryuko, Viperion, Pegasus, King Monkey as well.’ _

_ “Hey Adrien, let’s go to class dude, something tells me that today is going to be a very peaceful day,” Nino said happily.  _

_ “You always say that and then we end up getting attacked by an akuma. We won’t be able to catch a break until Hawkmoth is defeated,” the blonde spoke in his usual manner. He was obviously tired, but not as exhausted as his friend was. _

_ “I know, Ladybug and Chat Noir will find a way to get through this. And you know that they’ll always save us, no matter what” _

_“And what if they’re not on the scene when we really need them? What if something happens and Paris remains with no heroes?” Adrien asked him doubtfully._ _As usual, he was negative, proving that today would not be an exception to his pessimistic attitude._

_ “We still have Carapace and Rena Rouge, right?” Nino put a reassuring hand on his friend’s shoulder to Help him get rid of the dark thoughts. _

_ “Right” the blonde smiled at the DJ, who always knew how to make his day better, no matter how bad the situation might seem.  _

_ “Now let’s go to class, enough dark thoughts for today,”  _

* * *

  
_ “Today kids, we are going to learn about something that we’ve never discussed yet. I hope this lesson is going to have a positive impact on all of you. We will be learning about life. First of all, what does life mean?” Max raised his hand to answer that question. “Yes, Max?” _

_ “Life is the existence of an individual human being or animal” answered the boy proudly, knowing that he answered properly. _

_ “Yes, Max, that is the definition of life, but I was talking about a more spiritual meaning behind it. When we think about it, there’s no clear image of life. Today we are going to talk about how to make the best of life. We all know that we are going to die sooner or later, so why try our best to feel-” _

_ Suddenly, the teacher got interrupted by a small voice in the back. _

_ “I’m sorry, but do all humans die? Is there any way to make them stay alive forever?” _

_ “I’m sorry Markov, but it’s the sad truth. We may all die at different ages, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be happy and enjoy our lives,” _

_ “Can’t doctors find a way to help people be immortal?” _

_ “I'm afraid that is far above their knowledge and capacity, Markov, I hope you can understand this,” _

_ The robot couldn't fathom such a tragedy. He was filled with sadness and pain. Even as a machine, he could still have feelings as people do, but, unlike them, he could live forever. _

_ He just flew out of the classroom without saying any word. _

_ "Maybe you were a little harsh with him, don't you think miss Bustier?" _

_ “It's the truth Marinette. None of us can run away from it.” _

_ “I know, but maybe we should try to cheer him up. He might be feeling upset right now and we really don’t want him to get akumatized again” _

_ “All right, Alya, Nino, please go with him. You guys seem to be the right people for this mission” the teacher said hoping that the robot wouldn’t be akumatized again. _

* * *

_ “Miss Bustier, shouldn’t Alya and Nino be here with Morkov already?” Adrien asked while playing with his hands. _

_ 1 second after the boy asked, a small robot burst out into the classroom. _

_ “I am Time-Freezer and from now on, humans will never die because I am going to freeze them in time forever” _

_ “Where are Alya and Nino?” the teacher asked and her heartbeat increased a few times. She was truly worried about her students. _

_ “They are frozen and they can never die!”  _

_ Adrien and Marinette exchanged glances at each other, knowing the trouble they were in, as the two of them were aware of each other's secret. _

_ “Let’s go hide in pairs, Marinette and I will go together” as he finished sharing his thoughts, the blonde took Marinette’s hand gently and ran away with her. _

* * *

_ “Let’s fight this Robot Rena, my dear” Carapace (Adrien) said with confidence to his partner. _

_ “Let’s go! Time Freezer, you’re going down!” Rena Rouge (Marinette) yelled to her opponent. “We aren’t going to lose to you!  _

_ “You really think so, fox girl and turtle guy?” _

_ “You’ll see!”  _

_ After one hour of intense fighting, Rena Rouge and Carapce managed to catch the akumatized object and destroy it, resulting in Alya and Nino going back to normal. Alya transformed into Ladybug and repaired all the damage that the akumatized victim had done.  _

_ “Markov, we really are sorry for hurting you, but this is all true. We can’t change what goes on with human bodies. But, we can decide how to live our lives and make the best of them,” Miss Bustier told the robot in the sweetest manner possible. _

_ “I understand miss, thank you for explaining” _

The class got up and started clapping as loudly as possible, being proud of the hard work they had put into the movie. 

“All of you guys did an amazing job. I am really proud of you,” Markov pointed out to his friends.

‘Thank you, Markov. You were wonderful as well,” Marinette sweetly complimented him and gave him a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you did, don't forget to join the Miraculous Fanworks discord server [here](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). It's a community with over 1000 members that make AMVs, playlists for ships, artists, readers, writers, cosplayers, etc. Feel free to come and join us.


End file.
